wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Education in Moldova
Education in Moldova is currently the responsibility of the Ministry of Education, Culture and Research. History In 1990, the average Moldovan spent six years in school, and only 30% of people older than 15 had completed secondary education. After the end of Soviet rule, reforms were established that required nationals to receive a basic education over 10 years, followed by enrollment in a technical school or an institution of higher learning.1 Grading conventions The lowest grade (mark) in Moldovan educational system is 1, the highest is 10. To pass a course, a subject, or an exam, the student must obtain a mark of 5 or above. Types of education As of 2007-2008 academic year, Moldova had ten types of primary and secondary schools: * Kindergartens take kids from 3 to 5-6 years. * Primary schools, grades 1-4 * Gymnasiums, grades 5-9 * Lyceums, grades 10-12, Bacalaureat exam * General schools, grades 10-11, no Bacalaureat exam, cannot continue with higher education * Evening schools * Schools of trades, 1 year (grade 12), no Bacalaureat exam, cannot continue with higher education * Vocational schools, 3 years (grades 10-12), no Bacalaureat exam, but can continue with higher education * Vocational lyceums, 3 years (grades 10-12), Bacalaureat exam * Colleges (Colegii), 3 to 4 years, Bacalaureat exam optional, but can continue with higher education * Special schools, grades 1-11, no Bacalaureat exam, cannot continue with higher education * Army (National) Schools, classes 1-5 * Army (International) Schools, classes 6-8 Higher education See also: List of universities in Moldova In Moldova, there are 16 state and 15 23 private institutions of higher education, with a total of 126,100 students, including 104,300 in the state institutions, and 21,700 in the private ones. The number of students per 10,000 inhabitants in Moldova has been constantly growing since the collapse of the Soviet Union, reaching 217 in 2000-2001, and 351 in 2005-2006. There are 6,200 faculty members in Moldova's universities, institutes and academies (on average 1 faculty member per 20.3 students). Out of these, only 2,700 (43%) hold PhD degrees, including 358 (5.8%) that also hold the highest academic degree: Habilitation. Moldovan faculty members usually teach around 20 hours per week (one of the highest workloads in the world). 52.5% of students major in economics, law, social sciences, or in some fields that the Moldovan Ministry of Education calls on its website "professional formation fields", 18.4% study engineering and architecture, 16.0% - education. There are a total of 90 specialities (majors) offered. 101,100 students, or 80.2%, pay for their studies (from 2,000 to 7,300 Moldovan lei per year, i.e. from 120 to 430 euros per year). The state is trying to increase the number of places offered free of charge when students are admitted to public universities: there were 5,085 in 2001, 5,290 in 2002, 5,628 in 2003, 6,354 in 2004, 7,048 in 2005, 7,835 in 2006, but this rate (54% over 5 years) is lower than the rate of increase (65% over the same period) in the total number of places. 15% of the free of charge places are reserved, and distributed to candidates from low-income families. In an effort to support them, the state gives scholarships to 70% of students who occupy the free of charge places, i.e. to 14.4% of the total number of students. As of January 1, 2006, these scholarships are in three categories: 210, 230, or 270 Moldovan lei per month, i.e. 12, 14, or 16 euros per month respectively. 78.4% of students study in Romanian, roughly corresponding to its respective linguistic group,45 while 19.5% study in Russian (including members of other linguistic groups like Gagauz or Bulgarian).4 Foreign languages became increasingly less popular in recent years: 1.8% studied in English or French during the 2010-2011 schoolyear, compared to 3.2% in 2006.4 The National Council on Accreditation and Attestation is an organization that approves the examination programs for doctoral students, confers scientific degrees, and scientific and pedagogical ranks. The Council publishes online all PhD theses that are elaborated and defended in Moldova.6 School Army Schools Category:School